


Sometimes meeting your soulmate is not what you expected

by Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No beta we die like Mitsuba, Ok i need to stop with sad tags, Pining, Sakata Gintoki centric, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, sorry i guess
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong/pseuds/Neo_Armstrong_Cyclone_Jet_Armstrong
Summary: Soulmate AU en dónde siempre sueñas con cosas relevantes que viviste con tu alma gemela en sus vidas pasadas (si alguna vez le viste morir, soñaras principalmente con eso hasta que se conozcan).El olor a sangre, el aire seco, el cielo gris, el oxígeno estancado en sus pulmones, el dolor en su pecho... Eso era todo lo que veía y sentía, todo lo que vería y sentiría por el resto de su vida."Pensó que cuándo conociera a su alma gemela; encontraría a ese alguien que le hiciera sentir que tenía un hogar, un lugar en el mundo, una razón de ser y existir..."
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Mitsuba, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 9





	Sometimes meeting your soulmate is not what you expected

**Author's Note:**

> Tal vez ésto se sienta muy autocompasivo, lo siento por eso, pero estoy harto de los soulmates AU dónde todo es feliz y sale bien.

Conocer a tu alma gemela debe ser el momento más feliz de tu vida.

Encontrarte con ese alguien con quien haz estado soñando literalmente durante toda tu existencia debía ser un sentimiento grato y hermoso, especialmente si haz tenido pesadillas relacionadas con esa persona, pues significa que a partir de ese momento todo serán sueños preciosos relacionados con quién amas...

Pura basura idealista y ridícula. Basura en la que sólo los niños pequeños y los idiotas creen.

Él tenía seis años la primera vez que lo escuchó. Era un niño, y era algo idiota, así que no fue difícil creerlo.

Todo lo que veía al cerrar sus ojos era el color intenso de la sangre manchando tierras áridas, por lo tanto, ese estúpido cuento infantil le dió esperanza.

 _"Algún día"_ , se decía a sí mismo. Creyendo fiel y tontamente que alguna vez llegaría a conocer al hombre que veía en sus pesadillas.

No sabía nada de él.

Pero sólo con verlo morir cada noche sabía que lo amó en esa vida en la que lo soñaba cada noche, si no fuera así, no estaría estancado en una sola época y un sólo suceso.

La culpa era un ligero peso en su pequeño y frágil corazón, era un niño y no entendía porqué se sentía de ese modo, pero sabía que estaba relacionado con su alma gemela.

Todo en lo que solía pensar era en lo mucho que lo protegería cuando se conocieran, que incluso daría su vida por él, que les ahorraría a ambos tal sufrimiento.

La dulce ignorancia infantil también llamada inocencia era algo precioso.

  


Fue abandonado en un orfanato a las pocas semanas de nacido. Nunca supo nada de sus padres, ni siquiera cómo se llamaban, su nombre le fue dado por la primera familia que lo acogió. Lo llamaron; Sakata Gintoki, y nunca preguntó porqué.

Tenía dos años entonces y ellos eran agradables. Aún recordaba los cálidos brazos de la mujer rodearlo luego de que soñara con él cada noche, cuando sólo era un desastre lloroso y diminuto necesitado de atención.

Se deshicieron de él cuando cumplió los cinco, cuando ya los consideraba sus padres. Nunca entendió porque, ahora ya no importaba, pero fue un peso doloroso el cual llevar durante mucho tiempo.

  


_"Cuando conoces a tu alma gemela; es mágico. Es como si todos los problemas de tu vida desaparecieran, cómo empezar de nuevo, volver a nacer, sólo para sentir que hay algo de pureza en ti solamente reservada para esa persona tan especial"._

  


Los adultos solían decirle que lucía como alguien puro. Su cabello blanco y rizado, su piel pálida y ojos casi rojizos daban esa impresión. Pero él jamás se sintió puro.

No cuando veía en sus pesadillas sus manos cubiertas con la sangre de su alma gemela, mientras le sostenía fuertemente contra su pecho. El dolor no era realmente suyo, pero genuinamente podía sentirlo, creció sintiendo ese vacío y ese dolor en su pecho, cada día preguntándose _"¿Cuándo?"_

Quería conocerlo.

Quería saber su historia juntos de principio a fin en viñetas vistas en sus sueños. Saber qué tipo de romance y relación tuvieron, quería saber su nombre, saber cómo se sentía abrazarlo mientras dormía, pero lo que principalmente quería; era escucharlo reír.

Él no reía mucho. No tenía razones para hacerlo, no de forma sincera al menos. Siempre tuvo ese aspecto apagado, taciturno. Algunos lo comparaban con cadáver ambulante y él estaba más que bien con ello pues era así cómo se sentía.

  


A los diez años, en una escuela pública en dónde apenas aprendió algo, conoció a una niña. Ella tenía el pelo negro, liso, largo y bien cuidado. Sus ojos grises eran brillantes y audaces. Era una niña traviesa y que realmente sabía el significado de familia, felicidad y diversión.

Nunca entendió porque se hicieron amigos.

Zurako era y tenía todo lo que él no. Ella lucía siempre tan feliz, animada y con energía inagotable. Mientras él era infeliz, perezoso y letárgico.

Pero le gustaba estar con ella.

Ella hablaba y hablaba de su alma gemela. 

Cómo era tuerto, y eso era gracioso, y que era algo imbécil en el tiempo en que lo soñaba pero que era tierno con ella.

  


Cuando le preguntaba, sólo musitaba que _"nada relevante",_ de forma seca y tanjante. No le gustaba ser interrogado sobre sus propios sueños.

  


Y luego, un día; a sus diecisiete años, empezando su último año de la preparatoria en una templada tarde de marzo; lo vió por primera vez.

Él tenía la sonrisa que siempre deseó ver. Y era hermosa. Tan brillante como lo esperaba.

Pero en lugar de sentir esa felicidad que siempre dijeron que sentiría; todo lo que inundó a su cuerpo fue dolor. Un dolor agudo y profundo, cómo si estuvieran clavando millones de agujas en su corazón.

Él tenía la sonrisa hermosa que esperaba, pero él estaba sonriéndole a una chica.

Ellos se miraban con las mejillas sonrojadas, ojos brillantes y sonrisas dulces. Podía leerlo en sus caras. La chica y él estaban enamorados.

  


Se dice que las personas tienen más de un amor. Algunas personas nacen ligadas a alguien pero cuando ese alguien muere o les rechaza pueden encontrar a alguien más que repare sus corazones, ese vendría siendo su "segundo gran amor", no era algo raro y normalmente las personas que tenían dos amores soñaban con ambos, con uno con más fuerza que el otro, dependiendo de cuánto se hayan amado en el pasado.

Era una mierda complicada de explicar pero fácil de entender, en pocas palabras; había quiénes estaban ligados a dos personas, teniendo así alguien de dónde elegir.

Siempre pensó que eso era una porquería egoísta que rompía un corazón en pos de la felicidad de otros dos bastardos, que no era justo dejar a alguien a la deriva sólo para darle de dónde escoger a alguien que tal vez no lo merecía.

La ironía era algo bastante cruel.

  


Él era el segundo plato de alguien más, era el "por si acaso", la segunda opción...

De niño pensaba, estúpidamente, que cuando creciera; conocería a su alma gemela, las pesadillas se detendrían y encontraría en él aquello que jamás tuvo. Que tendría amor, alguien a quién abrazar en las noches difíciles. Pensó que encontraría ese alguien que le hiciera sentir que tenía un hogar, un lugar en el mundo, una razón de ser y existir... Un hogar de verdad...

Pero en cambio sólo tuvo constantes pesadillas con sangre, dolor y muerte en vano. Soñó durante toda su vida que lo veía morir una y otra vez frente a sus ojos, vivió amargamente sintiendo el peso de la culpa en su corazón y su alma, con su mente constantemente pensando cómo podría salvarlo de la situación...

Sí él la conoció antes quizá ella era su verdadero amor y él el secundario.

O, quizá, pensó en aquel entonces, ella sólo era una novia cualquiera y cuando ese chico le reconociera, sus mundos chocarían y tendría lo que siempre deseó...

  


Su primer encuentro real fue igual de doloroso. No lo entendía. Se suponía que verlo debería hacerle sentir feliz no más miserable de lo que ya era.

Hablaron un poco y fue perfecto.

  


Hijikata Toshirou.  
Cabello negro con flequillo en V, ojos de un azul profundo y con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto.

Era el tipo de sus sueños, literalmente, era la persona por la que esperó toda su vida, con quién esperaba pasar lo que le restaba de existencia y amarlo y cuidarlo y...

Y todo se derrumbó en un segundo cómo un castillo de cartas contra un suspiro.

Todos sus sueños y expectativas recolectados durante quince años de pesadillas tortuosas murieron cuando él dijo, tan inocente y dulcemente:

_"Lo siento. Pero no sé quién eres. No te recuerdo y nunca he soñado contigo. Mitsuba es mi novia y he soñado con ella desde que tengo memoria."_

La forma en que dijo el nombre de la chica estaba tan cargado de cariño. De la forma en que siempre deseó que su nombre fuera dicho por él.

Le rogó dejarlo estar cerca suyo. Quería ser aunque sea su amigo. Lo amaba tanto, ese amor que nació de sólo saber que en algún momento del espacio-tiempo fue amado... Hijikata aceptó, pero le advirtió seriamente que no quería nada romántico con él, eso lo rompió un poco más, pero aceptó eso.

  


_"Hijikata Toshirou..."_ , era todo lo que esperaba, incluso había aplastado sus expectativas, junto con sus esperanzas, pero fue feliz por un breve tiempo. Pudo cumplir su más grande fantasía de escuchar su risa.

Aún no sabía cómo se sentía su piel o el calor de su cuerpo, pero por un tiempo fue suficiente.

  


Aún tenía pesadillas, aún lo veía morir, aún olía la sangre, el aire seco todavía picaba en su nariz y su corazón dolía cada vez más, pero soportó todo lo que pudo.

Todos tenían sueños recurrentes de este tipo durante su vida hasta que conocían a su alma gemela, pensamientos y experiencias significativas de sus vidas pasadas.

Pero él nunca tuvo un sólo sueño agradable...

Nunca pudo tocarlo y sentirlo.

Todo lo que obtuvo fue poder leer un _"te amo"_ de sus labios antes de verlo desplomarse. Ese era su recuerdo agradable y significativo.

¿Y todo para qué?

Sólo para enterarse de que la persona a la que su alma estaba ligada no estaba ligada a él...

Qué esa persona tenía otro amor mucho más valioso que el suyo...

  


Investigando sobre cómo funcionaba todo eso y hablando con Hijikata descubrió que nunca fue nada en sus vidas pasadas.

Sus sueños eran de un suceso de hace cientos de años que aún lo atormentaba.

Mientras todos tenían sueños más recientes, de al menos hace décadas, él había pasado centenares pensando en la misma persona, aún y cuando nunca volvieron a coincidir hasta ahora, algo en todo su ser seguía amando a la misma persona con la misma intensidad y pureza que la primera vez.

  


Hijikata se casó con Mitsuba.

Zurako conoció a un tal Takasugi Shinsuke, quien aparentemente era su alma gemela y se casó con él.

Conoció más personas y todas y cada una hablaban de sus experiencias con sus almas gemelas. Y todos y cada uno de ellos tenían finales felices.

  


Y él seguía ahí, teniendo el mismo sueño triste que ya le tenía harto...

  


Vacío.  
Eso era lo que sentía.

Sentía como en su pecho había un gran vacío, como si realmente ya no tuviera corazón.

Todo a su alrededor se sentía vacío, como si estuviera en un plano existencial donde todo es oscuro y él fuera todo lo que hay.

  


Aunque sentía que ya no tenía corazón ¿Por qué su pecho se sentía tan pesado? ¿Era la carga de sus emociones? O, acaso, en lugar de romperse ¿Su corazón se había convertido en un trozo duro y pesado de concreto?

Dolía.

Dolía tanto.

  


¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así?  


Mejor dicho;

  
¿Por qué aún tenía sentimientos?

No los quería.  
No los necesitaba.  
No le gustaban.

  


Quería morir.

No.

Muriendo habría una muestra en algún lado de que aún existió.

Lo que realmente quería era desaparecer.  
No haber nacido.  
No haber existido nunca.  
No quería ser recordado.  
No quería ser nada.

Deseaba ser uno con el viento.  
Qué las corrientes de aire se llevaran cualquier rastro de que pisó el mundo como se llevan pequeñas cantidades de arena del desierto, borrando cualquier huella habida en ella.

Pero en su lugar seguía aquí.

  
Preguntándose; ¿Cómo se sentirá su piel al contacto?

Estaba aquí cómo un imbécil sintiendo cosas por alguien que no las correspondía y jamás lo haría...

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto era originalmente un fic un poco largo y más feliz, pero finalmente, cuando tuve las ganas de escribirlo, terminó siendo esta cosa lamentable y confusa.


End file.
